


A Worthy Opponent

by ioanite



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioanite/pseuds/ioanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to us, the fate of the world is often in the hands of certain competitive entities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had years ago, but it took a while to get it to a point where it was coherent for readers. I hope you like it and can figure out what I was going for.
> 
> And a warning; this story contains massive SPOILERS for both the Hornblower TV show and the events of the books.

“Ready for another game, Britt?”

“Honestly, you don’t know when to quit, do you, Fran? Every so often, you demand a game of chess between us, and every time, I beat you.”

“Not every time, Britt.”

“Often enough that you should know better. But I suppose I can never refuse an offer from you. I’ll give you this; you’re skilled.”

“Well, _merci_ for that at least. Choose your players.”

“You’ve already chosen yours, I see. What happened? The last king and queen weren’t good enough for you?”

“A bit annoying, to be honest. These two will do for now, but I have high hopes for this knight here.”

“We’ll see, Fran. Let’s see…the same king and queen—dear, dear, I’m not sure how much longer they’re going to last. A few of the old knights, bishops, and rooks, and…ah, yes, a few new pawns.”

“You seem to be taken with those two right in the center of the board, Britt. Don’t tell me you’re showing a hint of favoritism? That’s dangerous, you know.”

“They’re…finely crafted, that’s all.”

“That they are. Now, shall we begin?”

~~~

“He’s dead!”

“Yes…”

“Not Clayton, you fool! Louis! The Frogs have murdered their King! It means war, Horatio!”

***

“That’s your queen taken, Fran.”

“Go on. I never liked that pompus arse anyway. I must say, that knight of yours is doing a great deal of damage. Bit of a shame that pawn on the right is sort of stuck.”

“He’ll find his way out, I’m sure. And thank you for noticing my knight. He’s among my best.”

~~~

“What of Mr. Kennedy? Mr. Simpson?”

“Mr. Kennedy…was left behind, Sir.”

***

“I appear to be gaining ground, Britt. And look, that precious pawn of yours has gotten himself trapped, along with his friend.”

“Not for long, Fran. Not for long.”

~~~

“I have orders for the release of you and your men from El Ferrol, Mr. Hornblower. Including Mr. Kennedy.”

“Thank you, Don Massaredo.”

***

“And that, Fran, has made my pawn a knight.”

“All very well, but he’s basically cornered. I’ve countered with a bishop of my own…”

~~~

“What is your name, _mademoiselle?_ ”

“Mariette…”

***

“Ha! Your bishop is taken by that pawn you ridiculed!”

“Maybe so, Britt, but it’s still quite the perilous situation for them both. They _are_ on enemy territory, after all.”

~~~

“Horatio, let her go. We need to get out of here before the bridge blows.”

“Mariette! Why?”

***

“Are you sure that rook of yours is all right, Britt? It looks cracked at the seams. A bit unstable.”

“He’ll last for one more game. Besides, now that the second pawn has become a bishop, I think I’ll be all right.”

~~~

“Welcome to the _Renown_ , Lieutenants Kennedy and Hornblower. I am Captain Sawyer.”

***

“Ah, you finally deploy your second rook, Britt. I was wondering if you were ever going to do so. And too bad that his first move will also be his last.”

“Knight to E-5!”

“Clever, Britt. Very clever.”

~~~

“William Bush, new 2nd Lieutenant of the _Renown.”_

“Look out for the cargo, sir!!”

“Are all your new lieutenants welcomed like this?”

***

“Britt, the game’s tough. I need a rest. I want to restart with fresh pieces. I’ll stalemate with you.”

“Deal, Fran.”

“I already got rid of that rook. Now it’s your choice, Britt. Which one do I take to stalemate? Your knight, your bishop, or your second rook?”

“The…the bishop.”

“Done. Stalemate.”

~~~

“I pushed Captain Sawyer. I and I alone.”

“Archie, why?”

***

“Good game, Brit. I’ll give you a breather. Say, a week or so?”

“Fine, Fran. Gives me time to choose the pieces I’ll need.”

“Choose wisely, Britt. I’ve got some plans up my sleeve…”


	2. Round 2

“Ready to begin again, Fran?”

“That I am, Britt. You can see, I have turned that knight I boasted about into a king. I told you he was extraordinary, something _your_ knight, I’m sure, will never accomplish.”

“Perhaps not. Now, shall the games begin?”

~~~

“Pass the word around, Styles, and tell the hands that we are indeed at war.”

***

“Check, Britt. Your entire side is in trouble now.”

“Not if I sacrifice my rook.”

“Damn you, Britt! Who would have thought you’d be willing to do it?”

“You’re upping the ante, Fran. Desperate times and all that.”

~~~

“Napoleon’s invasion of France has been repelled! We held him off at Trafalgar!”

“Gods be Praised.”

“But I have unfortunate news. Admiral Nelson was killed during the battle.”

“We have lost one of our best and brightest, but at least he did not die in vain. Perhaps this will ensure old Boney’s defeat.”

“We should give him a proper burial, with full honors.”

“Burial at St. Paul’s. That’s the only fitting resting place. I hear that Mr. Hornblower just got a new command. We’ll put him in charge of the body.”

***

“You’ve been doing very well, Britt. But who has the last laugh? I’ve captured both your rook _and_ that knight you favor.”

“What else could I do? It was that or being put in check.”

~~~

“Sir, we’re being blown to pieces! We aren’t going to make it much longer!”

“Then there’s nothing for it. Bring me the French signal flag.”

“ _Qu’est-ce que c’est?_ You do not have your precious Union Jack to present to me?”

“This is all you’ve left me. I surrender the _Sutherland_ and all her crew to you, _Monsieur._ ”

“Napoleon shall ensure both of you are shot. Since you are a worthy opponent, he shall try to make sure it is painless.”

***

“You’re slipping, Fran. I’ve managed to get two of my pawns all the way across the board!”

“Careless, careless. All right, which two do you want back? Not that I can’t guess…”

“My knight and rook, please. The chipped rook, if you please.”

“Of course. But beware, Britt…They’ll be mine soon. Now I’ve got it out for them both.”

~~~

“Mr. Hornblower! You and Mr. Bush are alive?”

“And except for the loss of Mr. Bush’s foot, none the worse for wear.”

“Would you say that Mr. Bush is still capable of serving the Navy?”

“Indeed I would. In fact, I would recommend giving him a promotion to Commander…”

***

“It took a lot of maneuvering, Britt, but I told you I’d get them. Now both your rooks are mine. And since you have no more pawns, you aren’t getting them back.”

“Ah well. They had a good run.”

“Don’t be so calm, Britt. Your knight’s next.”

~~~

“Commodore Hornblower, Mr. Bush was killed in the action. A shell struck down his boat. There’s nothing left to salvage.”

“Indeed…well, at least the mission was a success. William Bush did not die in vain.”

***

“I can’t believe you fell for the same damn trap, Britt! Look, your knight is surrounded! My next move will take him from you forever!!!”

~~~

“You escaped us once, Mr. Hornblower, but not again. You will be shot at dawn. And this time, it will _not_ be painless.”

“Go ahead. I deserve it.”

“You held out well in the woods, _Monsieur_ , but you were careless. Perhaps you shouldn’t have let a woman slow you down.”

“No. Perhaps I shouldn’t have.”

***

“You were too obsessed with your vendetta against my knight, Fran.”

“What do you…”

“You weren’t paying attention to my bishop. Checkmate.”

~~~

“You have been saved at the eleventh hour, Mr. Hornblower. News has just come that Napoleon has been defeated by Lord Wellington at Waterloo.”

***

“God- _Damn_ you, Britt!”

“No need for such language over a game, Fran. You held out well. You made a surprising comeback there near the end.”

“You think your damn Elba position could hold me?”

“Don’t be bitter, Fran. I warned you in the beginning that you shouldn’t trifle with me. After all…I have some of the best pieces ever made.”

~~~

“And remember, no force out there can withstand the might of the British Navy!”

“Huzzah!”

***

“Well…all has been said and done, I suppose. Congratulations on your win.”

“Thank you, Fran. Will you be wanting another game?”

“Not in the near future. Besides, considering your expertise, I might be calling on you to _help_ me. There’s a young man called Germaine who’s already showing signs of being a master chess player. And he’s been grinning at me in a challenging way, lately.”

“Is he handsome?”

“What should that matter?”

“Just that you have a tendency to abandon the game and just capitulate if some man catches your fancy…”

“I do _not!_ ”

“Come on, Fran. Let’s throw out the broken pieces and choose new ones for next time. I think we’ll need to update all of them…it could be awhile before they’re used again.”

“Very well.”

The End (Until 1914).


End file.
